jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Power of Music
The Power of Music is an upcoming Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures chronicles episode created by tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot: For several weeks, Jaden, Twilight, Shining Armor, and Princess Cadence have been leaving at night for some unknown reason. Jeffrey asks why, but Jaden refuses to answer. When Jeffrey and the others become curious as to where they've been going, they soon discover a Fraggle named Cantus the Minstrel, who's been teaching Cadence how to heal and fight in combat with music. Why were they keeping it a secret? Trivia *Cantus the Minstrel, Ariel, Eric, Ursula the Sea Witch and Flotsam and Jetsam will guest star in this. *Xion will become a student of Cantus at the end of the episode. Scenes Curious *Jeffrey: Alexis? Where have they been going to? *Alexis: I don't know. Jaden won't even tell me. *Rainbow Dash: Seriously? He won't tell even you? His wife of all people? *Alexis: All he tells me is that they go out to do some "activity" and come back late at night without telling me how it went. *Jeffrey: Hm... *Aqua: Jeffrey, dear? Maybe we should just forget about it. If Jaden refuses to tell us what he is doing with Twilight, Shining Armor and Cadence, than maybe it's all for a good reason. *Jeffrey: Still... *Pinkie Pie: What're you thinking? *gives him a look* *Jeffrey: ...I'm going after him. I wanna know what he's up to. *Jesse: ....!!!!! What?!? No way!! Jaden won't tell you what he's doing with those three!! What makes you think following him will make it any different?!? *Jeffrey: Aren't you the LEAST bit curious what they're doing? *Jesse: Yes. Of coarse! But... *Beetles: Remember what happened to the Curious Oysters? *Jeffrey: Look, you guys do what you want. But i want to know. Jaden should trust me on these things... *Alexis: ... Jeffrey's right. We're a family, and we should be able to help keep secrets. I have a right to know as Jaden's wife. * Ursula's Revenge *Ursula: *starts singing* This witch is back to bring her wrath upon the sea! Triton can't be rid of me! Not that easily! And like all who dare to defy me, he will learn his lesson well: Never toy with a girl like me!! *(As Ursula sings, an evil blanket of magic envelops Ariel and Eric that hurts them and makes them scream) *Jeffrey: Ariel!! Eric!! *Shining Armor: We have to stop this!!!! *Nails: How?! *Princess Cadence: ..... We fight fire with fire!!!! *flies up* *Jeffrey: Rainbow Dash! You, Batty and Bartok cover her back! *Batty: *mimics sailor* Aye aye, captain! *Jaden: *activates his Duel Disk* *Jeffrey: *eyes glow draconically as he summons his Keyblade* *Jaden: You got what you deserved!!! *(Suddenly, Flotsam and Jetsam circle around Jaden, grab him, and drag him underwater) * Jeffrey: Jaden! *dives in after him* * Aqua: *dives in with Jeffrey* *Xion: *gasps* * Ursula: *sings* Flotsam and Jetsam!!! Loyal darlings strong as the tide! Sweetest poopsies, hasten to my side right now!!! *(As Ursula sings, Jeffrey punches Flotsam on the head) *Aqua: *punches Jetsam on the head* *(Both Flotsam and Jetsam let go of Jaden) *Jeffrey: *growls at the eels* *Jaden: Thanks guys! *Jeffrey: Don't thank us yet! *(Flotsam and Jetsam attempt to get away) *Ursula: *sings* Mommy needs you! Crush those stupid fools! Make them writhe!!!! *Jaden: I don't think so!! *swims after Floatsam and Jetsam* * Jeffrey: *swims with Jaden after the eels* *Aqua: *swims with Jeffrey after the eels* *(Ursula's tentacles try to hit them) *Xion: *attacks one of the tentacles* *Tammy: *bites another one* * Aftermath * * Jeffrey: ...I feel like a idiot. I lured Ursula here. * Jaden: No... *sighs* This is all my fault. Because I kept this secret from you, I got you so curious that it lured Ursula and her flunkies here... *Jeffrey: I should've stayed out of your business. *Cantus: It is neither of your fault, boys. It is Ursula's own fault for desiring to use this power, and she paid the price with her life. *Jeffrey: Nevertheless, I'm really sorry this happened. *Jaden: Me too. I was only doing what Cantus asked me to do... I couldn't bare to break that promise... *Jeffrey: We're supposed to trust each other. But i did keep Zilla a secret, so i guess we're even. *Cantus: Let me give you all a little lesson about trust. If you promise to keep something a secret, than you shouldn't hold back and share with those you trust. If people swear to keep a promise, than the secret is better protected in numbers. Besides, you should never let a promise drive you apart from your loved ones. Love among family members is more important than refusing to share a secret. *Pinkie Pie: ... *smiles* Ooh! I feel better already! *Twilight: Wait... Are you saying I should've told Jeffrey and the others even if we made a promise not to share what we've been doing with you all this time? *Cantus: Did you think they wouldn't be able to keep it from anyone else besides them? *Twilight: ...I'm sorry, guys. *Jaden: Yeah... I'm sorry, big brother.... Cantus is right. We should've entrusted you with this secret instead of have it drive us apart... *Rarity: It's all right, Twilight. You, Jaden, Shining Armor and Princess Cadence had a good reason for not telling us. *Applejack: Yeah. And I'm sure y'all didn't want us to worry. *Jeffrey: They're right. I'm not mad at you, little bro. *Cantus: This is much better. As much as I am tasked to keep this special power safe from those like Ursula, I cannot bare to see a strong family like yours fall apart. *Jeffrey: And Jaden? Let's agree to never keep secrets from each other again. Next time, we'll handle it together. *Jaden: Of coarse. But just to be sure... *nods his head at Cantus* *Cantus: *raises his right hand* Everyone else. Raise your right hand. *(Everyone raised their hands) *Cantus: Do you swear to keep the power of music a secret from all and defend it from those who may abuse it and bring destruction? *Everyone: We swear! *Cantus: Than... it is done. *Meowth: I'm still amazed though. *Beetles: By what? *Meowth: Well, i enjoy music a lot. But if i had known that music was that powerful, i would truly enjoyed it a lot more than i already do. Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Adventures Chronicles episodes Category:Tigerman531